


Magazine

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magazines, Smut, naked photoshoot, naked shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The days before Hook finds Emma , they offer him a job as a model or to do a tv ad (kind of like in Kate and Leopolde, the movie with Meg Ryan and Hugh Jackman) back in SB Emma finds it in Vogue or on TV. Leave the product up to you...but it would be funny if it was for ...well you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magazine

Emma had never considered herself to be a woman who enjoyed other people's misery. Honestly, she always felt compassion when others were embarrassed.

But this...this was hilarious.

"Emma, I swear to God, I will punish you, this is not funny." Killian growled, grabbing the magazine from her fingers as she doubled over from laughing.

"Killian, this is  _hilarious_!"

"It most certainly is not!" he said indignantly, opening the magazine again and staring in disgust at the offending pages.

"How did that happen?" Emma asked breathlessly, trying (and failing) to recover. She knew she shouldn't laugh, he did save her after all (multiple times, but she preferred not to get into that).

Killian groaned and threw the magazine away. "I was in a dire need for money, love. I was just about to go steal it - I was desperate - when someone offered me this. I didn't realize it would end up in one of these bloody offensive things!" He shook his head in exasperation, and Emma felt the tiniest bit of pity for him as she picked up the magazine from where he threw it and looked at the specific page again.

"Well, at least we know something." Emma said, looking up at Killian with a grin. "You're really photogenic."

Killian rolled his eyes, moving closer to her with that hunter look in his eyes. He was about to do something she wouldn't be able to resist. "Really, love? You like that I let them catch my image?" Emma didn't even react to his incorrect use of wording, because she was used to it and had stopped trying to correct him long ago. It was wasted energy.

"What I like, is that now I have a picture of you, keeping me company at nights when you're gone." she whispered, showing him the photo again. "I can't believe they just asked you to pose for this! What's more is that I cannot believe that you agreed to do this!"

"Swan, I needed food, or I'd never have found you!"

"No, I get that you did it, I just don't get that you did  _this_!" She pointed at his photo. She looked at it again, feeling heat rising up to her cheeks as she looked at him, spread out on a couch... "I can't believe you posed naked!" she hissed, stuck between a laugh and a snarl.

Killian drew his hand over his face. "I'm sorry I shared all the goods with the world, darling, you know that I'm yours. I never knew they'd release it to everyone." Then his hunter-look returned and he was quick to move into her personal space. "But don't you like it, love? How about you pin it up over your bed?"

Emma gasped involuntarily as his arms came around her waist and he pulled her hard against him, making her drop the magazine. "P-perhaps I do. But I'm not going to put this up, not with Henry and my parents barging in every time."

Killian licked his lips in that really offensive, attractive way, with a cocky smile to match, her stomach turned. "You like me naked, don't you, Emma? Do you want to see more? Do you want to feel my hard cock moving so deep inside you that you feel everything?"

"Killian..." Emma almost whined, feeling the oh-so familiar heat pooling between her legs. "God, please."

He smirked, leaning in to suck on the exposed part of her breasts, making her moan. "You like it when I talk like that, don't you?" Killian whispered. His hand slid down her body, slipping past the waistband of her jeans, and his fingers pressed against her clit softly. "That's it, darling. Moan for me."

"Oh God, oh God." Emma whimpered.

He lifted her up, giving her no other choice than to wrap her legs around his waist, and started walking them to the bedroom. He kept whispering dirty things against her skin while he licked and sucked, and she shivered and tingled all over. He always knew how to make her feel amazing.

Afterwards, she lay snuggled against his chest, her fingers tracing circles over his skin. He was playing with her hair and kissing her temple every now and then. "So I take it you don't really mind that I did that?" he asked.

Emma smirked. "Now I never have to forget what you look like in all your glory." she said, still a little breathless. "I happen to like the way you look naked."

Killian chuckled. "Good. It was honestly for the money, Emma. I hope you know that."

She kissed his chest. "I do." she whispered. "But I'm going to keep that somewhere safe for my...personal use." she added with a wicked grin. Killian looked at her, his eyes gleaming.

"Well, you won't hear me complaining, milady." He traced one calloused finger down her side, leaving goose bumps in his wake.

Emma grinned. Posing naked in New York was one of the best things he could've done. It had given her even more reason to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
